The goal of the proposed training program is to increase the number of St. Augustine's College students who graduate, are prepared for, apply to, and are accepted, matriculate and succeed in graduate studies leading to research doctorates in the biomedical disciplines. The program will complement other activities with similar goals, however it, unlike the others, will primarily focus on upper division students. The MARC U-STAR program will implement activities validated by research that are designed to: double the number of SMC students within 5 years;double the number of AY 2002 Honors students in each SMC discipline within five years;revise SMC curricula so as to better prepare students for graduate studies;provide all SMC students with information about biomedical careers and their educational requirements beginning no later than the beginning of the junior year;provide all junior and senior Honors students with courses that cover research skills and the responsible conduct of research;and, in a graduate seminar format, provide exposure to eminent scientists and their work;provide all full-time SMC faculty members who are not currently involved in research with training that will allow them to (a) incorporate research in their upper division SMC courses and (b) develop and implement research programs that also will expand opportunities for student research;provide undergraduate research experiences, tuitions and stipends for junior and senior level MARC U-STAR trainees yearly;and acclimatize MARC U-STAR trainees to the social, academic and professional demands and environments of graduate institutions. Each activity is associated with measurable goals and baseline data and an independent evaluator will be employed to conduct formative and summative assessments. Because the College has limited opportunities and equipment for undergraduate research, a network of 'External Preceptors'has been formed, to oversee students'research work as the College develops its own research capabilities. To that end, a small amount of laboratory equipment has been requested as well as funds for curriculum revision and some circumscribed lower division development activities. The Principal Investigator will be Dr. Mark A. Melton, Head of the Biology Department.